Morgana (Tales of Arcadia)
Morgana (real name Morgan le Fay) is the overarching antagonist of the DreamWorks computer-animated TV series trilogy, Tales of Arcadia, serving as the main antagonist of the first installment, Trollhunters, a background antagonist of the second installment, 3Below, and an upcoming antagonist of the third installment, Wizards. She is a powerful witch who was Merlin's pupil before she betrayed him and his sworn enemy, and served as Claire's possessor. Being merciless and sadistic, Morgana's ultimate goal is to unleash the Eternal Night upon the world and destroy mankind through Gunmar and the Gumm-Gumms. She was also Angor Rot's master before his redemption. She was voiced by , who also played Ma-Ma in Dredd, Aunt Grandma in Uncle Grampa, Cersei Lannister in Game of Thrones, and Big Mama in Rise of the TMNT. Appearance In her physical form, Morgana appears as a beautiful woman with fair skin and green eyes, being clad in golden armor that covers her entire body except her eyes, mouth, and hands. She wears a green cape attached to the back of her armor. Her helmet has an emerald encrusted slightly above her forehead, and she wears a green prosthetic where her left hand once was, which was because her hand was cut off by Merlin. In her spirit form, Morgana appears as a fiery humanoid being, and her eyes glow green. Unlike in her physical form, her cape is a golden yellow. Personality Morgana is a being of pure evil. She was incredibly treacherous, scheming and cruel, as she made a deal with Angor Rot that if he gives her his soul, then she will give him the power to defend his village; however, she ruthlessly enslaved his soul and turned it into the Inferna Copula, which she used to force him against his own will so he could kill Merlin's Trollhunter. Her manipulativeness even extended to the point where she took the form of Barbara Lake to convince Stricklander to use the Shadow Staff to close the portal so Claire would be trapped in the Shadow Realm, and she even reveals to Angor Rot that Gunmar is nothing more than her pawn and she will kill him when he's no longer needed, while at the same time telling Angor that he is her champion and that he will stand by her side when the world becomes hers, even though, in reality, Angor is just another pawn and she will use anyone to get what she wants. When Angor Rot redeemed himself after being reminded of the hero he once was, Morgana saw him as a failure as she exclaimed that he is supposed to fight for her, thus showing that she hates to be redeemed. Morgana is also extremely sadistic, as she would find the worst ways when dealing with an opponent. She enjoyed every bit of brutalizing and mocking Merlin during their battle in Heartstone Trollmarket. As there were so many ways to kill him, she decided to use them all, but became furious when the souls of past Trollhunters possessed many Gumm-Gumms andcame to fight her and protect Merlin, killing many of the possessed Gumm-Gumms in the process. Additionally, she attempted to kill Jim in his half-troll form by flinging him into the fiery twister instead of giving him a speedy death. In spite of this, what makes her all the eviler are her destructive characteristics and her genocidal tendencies. As Merlin stated, Morgana craves chaos, which was the very reason why she created the wars between mankind and trollkind in the first place. She wants to rule the entire world with her widespread chaos and malice, starting by releasing the Eternal Night upon it, which would keep the Sun from shining on the Earth permanently and allow trollkind to consume mankind. However, she does not truly care about trolls, as evidenced when she killed some Gumm-Gumms to cause the Eternal Night, and that she was using Gunmar and Angor as her puppets. She especially hates Merlin as he created the Amulet of Daylight with her left hand, something he took away from her, even though that only happened when she betrayed him, making her excuse extremely petty compared to her horrendous actions. Thus, this makes Morgana an even worse threat than Gunmar as she is more powerful than him, and has moral agency, but she chooses evil over good. Powers and Abilities Being a witch who is associated with magic and having experimented it with Merlin before her betrayal, Morgana is capable of many powers and abilities. With everything she is capable of, no one is safe whenever she's involved. Powers *'Immortality': As a witch who existed before mankind, Morgana is immortal and can live forever. Not even the Sword of Daylight can penetrate her, as shown when Jim tried to kill her with it, she suffered no injuries. *'Pyrokinesis': Morgana is able to use fire at her will, using a fiery twister to create the Eternal Night, and even appearing as a fiery humanoid in her spirit form whenever she is around Claire before she is released from her prison. *'Magic Blasts': Morgana is capable of creating very powerful magic blasts that are able to kill several people. She tried to use this on Jim's friends, but he took the blast instead even though he was able to survive, as he was a half-troll by then. *'Telekinesis': Morgana can lift objects with her magical powers without touching them, which was shown after she was released by Gunmar. Abilities *'Shapeshifting': Morgana is able to change her form into anyone she wants, such as when she disguised herself as Barbara Lake to persuade Stricklander into closing the portal. *'Necromancy': Morgana is powerful enough to bring back others from the dead, as shown when she resurrected Angor Rot and gave him his soul back so he could be her pawn once more. *'Flight': Despite being a witch, Morgana is able to fly with ease like she did during the Eternal Night. *'Mind Control': Morgana was able to brainwash Claire into bringing Angor Rot's head to her as part of a scheme to free herself. *'Possession': Aside from brainwashing someone, Morgana is also able to possess people as well. She possessed Claire to force her to attempt to kill Jim in the living room of her house, even taking control of her body while Claire's spirit was in the Shadow Realm. Episode Appearances Quotes }} Trivia *Morgana is the foremost villain in the Tales of Arcadia trilogy, as her betrayal of Merlin would lead to many events in the trilogy. She craved chaos and begun the conflict between humans and trolls, which would lead to the birth of Gunmar, the central antagonist of Trollhunters; she brainwashed Angor Rot into being her slave by using the Inferna Copula; her Eternal Night attack would give time for the Zeron Alpha and the first OMEN bot help General Morando to hack into the Mothership and try to steal the royal life cores; and the video of the start of the Eternal Night that Colonel Kubritz showed Morando helped him on how he can enter Trollmarket without a Horngazel so he can claim Gaylen's Core for himself. *When Morgana makes the Inferna Copula, she does so with her right hand. Ironically, in "The Hall of the Gumm-Gumm King", her right-hand does not glow, unlike her face and her left hand. **This is because her right hand is actually part of her body, while her left hand is a prosthetic. *This version of Morgana is both Morgan le Fay from Authurian mythology and Baba Yaga from Russian folklore as one character. External links * . Navigation Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Sadists Category:Magic Category:Female Category:Vengeful Category:Mongers Category:Bigger Bads Category:Dark Forms Category:Destroyers Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Leader Category:Traitor Category:Obsessed Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Slaver Category:Possessor Category:Trickster Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Hegemony Category:Liars Category:Servant of Hero Category:Paranormal Category:Arrogant Category:Fighters Category:Wrathful Category:Archenemy Category:Provoker Category:Cheater Category:Power Hungry Category:Totalitarians Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Sophisticated Category:Opportunists Category:Delusional Category:Fanatics Category:Envious Category:Egotist Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Immortals Category:Terrorists Category:Barbarian Category:Brutes Category:One-Man Army Category:Arthurian Category:Genocidal Category:Tyrants Category:Contradictory Category:Brainwashers Category:Master of Hero Category:Psychopath Category:Warlords Category:Propagandists Category:Supervillains Category:Strategic Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Oppressors Category:Supremacists Category:Femme Fatale Category:Evil Creator Category:Successful Category:Inconclusive Category:Deal Makers Category:Collector of Souls Category:Homicidal Category:Conspirators Category:Necromancers Category:Failure-Intolerant